Nobody to Vampire
by WWD
Summary: A new monster has arrived at Youkai Academy, its something so dreadful that it could possibly put the school in incredible danger. But how could this monster be so dangerous if it didn't have a heart? or didn't even know who it was? KH x Rosario Xover.
1. A Nobody's feelings

Kh fanfiction x Rosario + vampire

Chapter one: the dreams

"Sora!" she cried out, as the boy faded into light.

Tears streamed down her face thinking of how she had lost him, just when they were reunited. Fear, sadness, anger, bombarded her normally cheerful disposition. Her thoughts brought memories of all the time they spent together. The first time they met back on the islands, when he was woken up by her at the beach. And when their hearts were one up until now, all of it couldn't amount to anything in helping her keep him there.

"No! You can't leave me! I just got you back!" she screamed.

The shadows began to engulf the land, as her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of those who hunger for hearts.

"Come on!" quacked the anthropomorphic duck.

"The Heartless are coming!" cried the large walking dog.

"Wha…what's going on? K#!" His voice rang out, but as he said the girls name static filled his ears. "What?! K#! Huh? I can't say K#? Who… who's K#?"

Everything started to fade, darkness enveloped him. Despite that, even though he felt his memories of whom he was and of those around him began to disappear. Strong positive emotions gave him light. The world became anew and the boy looked around. The castle had changed, it was somehow different, the sense of technology was absent. Not to mention everything got many times larger. The boy thought about this for a moment, he poked things and waddled about blinking curiously, had he come upon a new world where everything was…larg—realization hit. The world was not larger, no in fact he was smaller!

Deep blue eyes shot open, his body became erect. Sweat glistened on his face.

"That dream again, it's been three months and I'm still having it." The blond pondered upon this for a while.

"Can nothings even dream? Am I dreaming or am I remembering?"

The boy had donned the black overcoat that he had become so familiar with. The smell of metal and leather assaulted his nostrils. He strode out of the room, the dream still vivid in his mind. Having it every night for the past three months has allowed him to memorize it. Questions formed in his mind, ever since he began having it.

"Where were those places? Who was the girl? Who were those talking animals? Most importantly who is that boy and why did he fade away?"

Despite the fact that the boy that he assumed was Sora disappeared so quickly. He could picture him quite well. He had blue eyes much like his own, the brown hair upon his head went every which way and somewhat resembled a crown, the red jump suit, the white jacket, and then the thing that stuck out greatly, both literally and figuratively were his size 14 yellow shoes. The boy was so odd looking. Why was he smiling in the end? This was the question that allowed the Nothing to decide, what could be the biggest mistake of his life. AT the same time, he could finally have answers to questions that have plagued him for a long time. The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into what he guessed he could call a friend, no he wasn't a friend, more of an ally if that. Coworker maybe? Still it was not an enemy and that was what mattered

"Oh, number thirteen! What are you up so late for?"

"I could ask the same of you Demyx."

"Me? I just got back from a mission given by superior, I told them magic isn't my thing, why couldn't he send zexy instead?"

"Speaking of, where has he as well as a good number of the rest go?"

"Oh-- Castle Oblivion."

"Ca--stle…Oblivion?"

"Demyx! So you have returned?" called out a dark voice.

That voice sent chills down 13's spine every time he heard it, it was creepy and low. It was a voice fitting of their leader. The signature black leather coat could be seen on him. Demyx classic to his favorite personality, jumped, and then turned shakily.

"Leader! I'm ready to give my report." The flamboyant one called back.

"Then come in here and give it, I do not have all day." The superior called back, the annoyance in his voice apparent.

The blond flinched and looked in the direction of the commanding presence.

"Okiedokey, sir."

Demyx held up a hand in good bye to the boy as he left. Instead of seeing Demyx, he saw something else, more like, someone else. Blond became silver, the tall lean body became short and muscular, a boy of the same age, yellow shirt with a blue cross straps, blue baggy jeans, and the same yellow shoes similar to Him. He…he was…  
"Riku?" the boy mumbled.

Demyx turned back.

"Hmm? Did you say something?

The boy shook his head.

"no, nothing at all."

Number thirteen turned and left. His mind made up, he was going to find out who they were, and have the blanks in his mind become whole. He will find out what he is truly missing, not just his heart but something else. The only time he could ever place his finger on it is when he talked to Axel.

"Axel…I'm sorry, but I won't see you for a while. That is… if I ever see you again." The boy hung his head low as he pulled up his hood and walked slowly.  
"Demyx, quit stalling and get your ass in here" the commanding voice boomed.  
The boy looked at the large ship, Gummi, that's what they were called. He never really used them he usually just used the corridors of darkness. But for what he was doing he couldn't be tracked and the only way to do so is by Gummi. He got into the sleek silver ship, logo of the broken like heart symbol emblazoned upon it. He sat in the cockpit, even when he got in one the first time he knew the controls like it was second nature, WHY?! Why did he know this? He took a deep breath to calm himself. This was why he was leaving to find out all of those answers that dug into his mind. He clicked the start button for the engines and signaled for the door to be open.

"Who is this? I did not authorize a release of Gummi ships." A dark voice called out.

"shit, it's the superior." He cursed at being caught and how idiotic it was for him to fail so easily.

No, he refused to get caught and to answer to such things. He pushed the trigger firing the laser through the door. He tilted the joystick forward making the large machine of interspace travel move forward. He heard over the radio.  
"Stop that ship at all costs, even if you have to destroy it. I will not allow disobedience."

The boy's eyes widened as he saw lasers fly by his cockpit. They were serious he could die, he pulled evasive actions. He turned the nose and hit the thrusters, pulling in a diagonal direction, banking hard. He braked and turned the nose opposite dodging a laser narrowly.

"this is not good!" He looked at the controls and his fingers moved by themselves, index finger to the middle button on the head, he flicked the switch with his thumb, his middle finger hit the button next to it. He clenched his fist and smashed his hand into the glass encased button making it shatter and his ship forced a rip into space. Hyper drive, his engines began to charge, he thrust forward as he felt the ship shake.  
"crap I'm hit, but the islands!" it was too late the ship lurched forward and everything became a blur.

Calm. That's what it was now, nothing was left, no more enemies, no more fighting. He was free to find out his answers. He charged the engines. The ship rocked, His alertness shot up. What was going on! Something was wrong, horribly wrong. The ship was going forward, but no hyper drive, no breaks, how?!  
_Hyper drive, his engines began to charge, he thrust forward as he felt the ship shake._

It was then! When he was hit, it damaged his ship. He clicked the breaks. Nothing happened. He clicked them again. Still nothing. He started clicking the break desperately, but he was picking up speed. The world, he was caught in its gravity field. More and more, the speed increased, Clunk! Number thirteen jumped as a Gummi block hit the glass…wait, Gummi…block? Tha--t can't be good.

The ship hurtled towards the world falling apart as it slowly fell apart, more speed until eventually a barrier of fire surrounded it. The past year of his life started to flash before his eyes, the memories, the more they appeared the faster they blurred together. And then it turned white.

A crash outside the school got everyone's attention. Tsukune got up, blood spurting from his neck.

"Tsukune!"

"Moka-san, lets go check it out."

He was getting up until a large pair of breasts tackled him.

"Yes! It's the duty of the newspaper club to investigate this incident!" cried the voluptuous Succubus.

A golden tub fell on the girls head.

"What Kurumu-san said is right we should check this outdesu!" the sweet voice of the little witch.

"We should go check it out, let's go big breasted girl." The Yuki Onna droned

"Shut up stalker!"cried the succubus

The group looked at each other in a quick silence and then nodded to each other.

"is…he still alive?" the worry in Moka's voice apparent.

"Let's get him to the nurses office." Tsukune suggested.

"is it ok to move himdesu?"

The small witch like girl poked the cloaked crumpled body. Then it groaned and started to shift.

"eyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the small girl screamed

"ooooooooow, don't yell so loudly."

The Vampiress kneeled down with worry written all over her face.

"are you okay?"  
"I…should be ok, I think." The figure was in a black cloak, it was ripped in multiple places.

"wait…what if he's…human?" the witch girl asked.

"Yukari-chan, even if he is human we have to take care of him. Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Juu Rox" he answered

A/N "Rox is intentional and I have changed his last name to make it more of a pun thank you."


	2. A shadowy problem

AN: The use of Rox was entirely intentional and for good reason as you will find out as you read (it is not an abbreviation), although I do appreciate the criticism. Thanks for the reviews people I'm glad you like it, an additional note I've slightly altered the ending and have made some slight changes in the previous chapter. Also sorry I've been busy as of late and have been having trouble trying to come up with decent sub plots.

Rox couldn't really remember how it happened, but somehow he ended up at the school infirmary. The blond couldn't get the nurse to stop fussing over him. Despite how much he said he was fine.

"Ow, stop that." He whined, having a needle stuck into his arm for the sixth time that afternoon.

Upon arrival his jacket was removed. Being shirtless drove the girls wild, much to his chagrin. No one would call him buff or scrawny, beneath his black robes held lean muscle fit for a king. The nurse had to stave off a nose bleed while handing him a gown. None of the guys blamed him when he adamantly refused to take off his pants, much the ladies disappointment.

He quickly got to know the group that found him. The lone boy of the group was Tsukune, fifteen years old and class representative. Rox had noticed the dark look on the boy's face when he had mentioned the fact. It almost made the light brown haired teen giggle. Tsukune had messy brown hair; he had the most boring build that the Rox could ever imagine; just looking at him made him slightly sleepy. On the other-hand he had to admit that Tsukune wasn't half bad looking. He wore a green jacket with grey pants, a white shirt and to complete the look a red neck tie, on his right wrist was a strange bracelet with a kind of lock attached to it. All in all he was very average looking aside from maybe his hair cut. From one angle it reminded the quiet boy of a lemon or a lime, and so the poor human was dubbed by him as Lord Lemon Head.

Tsukune looked at the supposed teenager nervously, he seemed to be worried and had this friendly look on his face. Granted from his time here he took events like these with a grain of salt. If it's one thing he's learned, that would be one must be cautious when dealing with out of the ordinary.

"So…Juu-san you say you can't remember anything?" He asked worriedly.

The boy nodded.

"It must be Amnesia ~desu!" the young girl known as Yukari cried out, she seemed a little too excited. Then again she loved to show off her massive intellect whenever the situation called for it.

The pink haired one that had rescued him smiled and held his shoulder.

"Don't worry Juu-san we'll stick with you until you get your memories back."

"This has me worried though, what that goblin said. Banyoku, I mean it's too freaky" Kurumu, the big breasted girl said nervously.

Tskune had to agree it was freaky, what he said played out in his mind.

"_heh, you may put me in my place_ _vampire, but I assure you this is far from over. The dark one ordained that the daytime shooting star will crash into the land and forever change this place. Long live the Shadow hearts!"_

Kurumu was right it was weird, especially weird for this school. Which meant someone could be in extreme danger. Tsukune couldn't help but start remembering the entire day.

#!#!#!#

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ _bee-reink!_

Tsukune groaned, his hand ached from slamming on the alarm clock for the third time that week. He opened his eyes, sat up and let loose a long strained yawn. That was exactly what he needed. He got up slowly and stretched out some more and walked slowly into the bathroom, ignoring the half awake monsters in the dorms, who, in their sleep had let themselves partially transforms. He took care of his morning chores such as brushing his teeth and showering.

Awake and refreshed Tsukune walked forward down his usual path that leads towards the school. There he met up with a beautiful pink haired vampire, who in her radiance, always made him feel a little light headed. The morning ritual of him and his friends once again began. He and Moka would stare in each other's eyes and repeat their names, she would smile, and so would he. The world seemed to vanish around them, and the young vampiress would wrap her arms around him and then…begin feasting on him. Then he would let loose a light scream. No matter how many times it happened it always surprised him when she did that. Who could blame him? Fangs were piercing his neck each time she would do so. Then the others would arrive, violently. This time he was lucky as he dodged yet another ice dagger aimed at him and Moka.

"get your hands off my Tsukune!" cried Kurumu.

"What would you have done, if I hadn't stopped them giga breasts?" droned the quite girl known as Mizore looking as stalker-ish as ever. And for her that was a compliment.

Without noticing Tsukune once again was being suffocated by the generously sized mammaries that encased his head. And once again he found that he could not breathe. Kurumu did not realize she was suffocating him, she was too engrossed with her argument with Mizori and Moka to notice.

_CLUNK!_

The washtub fell onto Kurumu's head and a young witch running soon after scolding her.

"You'll kill him with your monstrosities before you ever have a chance to win him over ~desu."

"They're not monstrosities! They're soft and alluring. Perfect for one such as Tsukune, isn't that right?" as Kurumu started posing suggestively.

Yup, just a normal day for Tsukune, in fact the most pressing thing on his mind right now was if Nekonome-sensei was going to test them on Hun invasion and monster influences on the war on Friday and what he was going to do for an article for the newspaper club next week. Yes for once everything had a state of normalcy to it. He looked over at the giant ice hands trying to drag a flying succubus back down to earth. He grimaced.

Well, as normal as here could get.

Classes as he had hoped were uneventful, minus a few chores he had to do as class manager there wasn't anything too out of the ordinary. School once again had ended without serious incident. Tsukune was discussing with the others the strange dry spell of non incidents with Yukari…

"aaah, it's nice not having anyone or anything trying to kill me for once, and to top it off no weird monsters are trying to sabotage or rule the school!" he cheered

"Tsukune shhhh! You don't want to jinx it ~desu!"

"Yukari-chan you don't believe in such silly superstitions do you?"

"no-no-no ~desu! By stating something good has happened for too long that means that the magical influx of karma has shifted too far and something bad will happen to even it out ~desu!"

And no sooner did she say this that the handsome Ginei slammed the door open looking incredibly happy. He began to open his mouth, before he could even speak Kurumu interrupted.

"Gin-sempai just got away with groping ten girls, you shouldn't tell us this." She sounded annoyed and very angry.

Gin opted a hurt look then went on to his story waving his arms wildly.

"I've got a perfect story for you guys to check out. "

This seemed to catch everyone's interests. If there's one bad thing about no incidents for a long time it means that there were no stories that the news paper club can cover.

"I came across this while looking through our unfinished documents last year and came across this" he threw a manila folder down, in it were notes. Moka picked it up and looked at it and read aloud.

"for three months students have reported seeing a shadow in the corner of their eye its quick movement made it nearly impossible to see clearly. Spotted around the cafeteria, it goes on to note that the cafeteria had food missing. And that Riori suspected that it was some students raiding the kitchens. Gin-sempai, why is this relevant?"

"The sightings are happening again. It's been about a year since then but it's the same person."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurumu questioned.

"because people have started to disappear, last time although the notes don't say it. People were disappearing around then. Nobody thought there was a link because the shadow was reported to be tiny and only appeared by the kitchens. No one thought otherwise. But the shadow appearing as well as the disappearances? There can't be a coincidence. It will be up to the newspaper club to find out!" he took a dramatic pose and stuck his arm in the air.

This seemed to be enough to fire everybody up. Tsukune was fighting off the urge of taking off his shoe and eating it. But they had their story for next week, and like all the stories these ended up being. They were bound to be full of interesting things.

The lone human started off the search by going around the cafeteria and seeing if he could find some witnesses. He was in luck! He could overhear a girl sitting at a table talking about that very thing. So he strolled on over with a friendly smile.

"and when I looked again it wasn't there!" the small brunet squeeled

The other girl she was talking to chimed in.

"Tamoa, It's probably that Gin from the newspaper club, peeping on girls again. We should give him what for!" she frowned

"Um, excuse me but I'm Aono Tsukune of the newspaper club and we're looking into the small shadow incidents and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."

"Gin trying to cover his tracks, eh?" the second girl said.

"Kagane-chaaaan! Don't be so rude. Ok Aono-san I'll let you interview me." She giggled and bowed.

Tsukune ran into people like this before. Gin usually told him to dismiss what they said because their imaginations created so much from the actual experience that there was no reason to take their testimony as any kind of truth. Still they were incredibly useful when it came to getting leads.

"So here I was going to get a late night snack after studying and was looking through the kitchens for an apple cause of my diet. (Probably actually chocolate but he didn't say anything) and when I was digging through the fridge I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around there was this shrinking shadow going under the table! When I looked there I could have sworn I saw yellow eyes! I was so surprised that I jumped back, and when I looked again there was nothing there!"

The determined reporter nodded and jot down his notes. He underlined the word shadow and yellow eyes. That was something useful, he could check with others and if it turns out to be consistent, he could ask Yukari-chan or Kurumu-san about it later.

Tsukune went on to interview others. He managed to get two different kinds of descriptions. One was a large pitch black monster with yellow eyes, with a large green Mohawk , short stubby feet and large muscular arms, it stood a good 2 meters tall and a meter wide. It had a scream like nails on a chalkboard. The other description was a half a meter long body pitch black with yellow eyes, it was really small, and had a big red tongue. They were both very different creatures but there was two big similarities which were confusing; Skin as dark as night and bright yellow eyes.

Confused he returned to the Club room and gave others his info. Kurumu was the first to offer her half of the info.

"What we seem to be looking for is something that only appears at the dead of night, Or around noon." The succubus tired, sat down in the desk chair and pulled out her notes setting them on the table.

"Also Those who are around the cafeteria around night time usually confront the small one while those at noon confront the big one ~desu."

The next step is to question the information and organize it into a reasonable thought. the backup article is to be written. A back up article is written for stories like these where there is an abundance of information and if they can't conclude anything they will write an article mostly noting that there is something out there and people should be aware of it.

The pink haired vampire began the second step with the first of many questions, she shifted her skirt and leaned on a desk crossing her arms in frustration.

"It's pretty obvious from the information that there are two different monsters or the monster transforms depending on the time of day. What is scary is that the big one appears in the middle of the day. Who would be cruel enough to transform in the middle of the day and kidnap people?"

"What I want to know is how do they appear only when there are one or two people anywhere near the vicinity? You'd think that with as crowded as the cafeteria is, that more than one person would see them."

"Tsukune's right ~desu. I've never heard of a monster with pitch black skin AND glowing yellow eyes. Or something that can disappear after you look at it. Usually something like that is an illusion but the barriers on the school grounds should diffuse any illusions aside from hiding as a human right away ~desu."

Everyone nodded. Even Tsukune knew of the barriers inside the school prevented Illusions like disappearing. Really the only area of the school that didn't have such barriers was the public safety commission's head quarters that they used for interrogation. So this begs the question, how does something as big as that appear one second, then disappear another?

Everyone shivered from the sudden cold chill. And an eerie voice came from above them.

"I found a witness who got a really good look at the big one. He's waiting outside in the court yard." Mizori landed from jumping from the ceiling panels. Everyone jumped and let loose a cry of surprise.

"Mizori-chan you have to stop doing that! You scared me half to death!" Tsukune said in a playful complain.

"you guys' comin' or what?"

Everyone nodded and walked out of the courtyard.

"You guys the ones looking for the monster who attacks people outside the cafeteria?"

It was a large teenager with vile looking eyes. He had a flat nose and a round body with short stubby legs. He was mostly bald but he had a small pony tail that ran like a stripe down the middle of his head.

"Yes, we're the newspaper club, you have info on the monster attacking people?"

"I do, the name's Banyoku, I was told by a little birdy that a group of nosey people were asking about the monster attacks. Ya see for the Shadow Hearts, nosey people are a bad thing. They make moving around a bit more difficult." He sneered. "I'm sorry newspaper club but I'm gonna have to take you down."

Banyoku began to grow out his arms became muscular and his previously beedy green eyes turned into large grey eyes, his ears elongated. His body increased to about a meter and a half tall. He thickened out and his legs become stubby. The monster grinned at them.

"Good bye!"

Bite sized Monster dictionary: _Goblin: an unruly crabby and mischievous monster that like to fight with its oversized fists, they are usually hired by those much more powerful than them and have a nasty temper._

Kurumu dodged the incoming blow of the giant fist crushing the ground. Everyone tensed. This guy didn't look like he was about to let them go and he didn't look like he would be easy to fight.

The middle school dressed succubus was pissed, she didn't do anything wrong and she was getting attacked again! Her wings spread her nails elongated and she took off straight for him. Screaming at the top of her voice she let loose the strongest punch she ever mustered.

Tsukune had to reevaluate his initial presumption of how tough he was since she was floored so easily. He was on the ground in three seconds flat and groaning in pain. He stood up slowly and was swaying from side to side.

"You're pretty tough, I didn't think I had to do this but you leave me no choice! prepare to fall!"

The next thing that happened made everyone collectively gasp. He bulked up, his skin darkened, his hair turned into a green Mohawk and his eyes began to glow a bright yellow.

"You can call me SHADOW BANYOKU BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried out throwing another fist this time hitting poor Kurumu.

His strength was unreal; Yukari gasped seeing her friend disappear and seeing the ground explode into a dust cloud. He was so weak before and his strength blew to such amazing proportions. It was like seeing Moka turn into her true self. Mizore not wasting anytime turned her hands into her signature ice claws and fired multiple ice spears into his skin. It did little to stop him, he kept barreling towards them bent on destroying them all. Scared witless Yukari was unable to do anything but get out of the way.

Tsukune desperate to stop him ran in front of his friends spreading his arms in a futile attempt to protect them. Seeing his foolishness Moka immediately ran after him; Stretching out her arm trying to grab him! Looking back, the desperate human reached out to the pink haired student and tried to grab her hand. Only to be side swiped by Banyoku's giant fist, he was sure a few ribs broke with that. The transformed goblin would have continued its attack, if it wasn't distracted by the sudden burst of purple light erupting from the formerly distressed maiden he was about to devour.

Pink hair turned to silver, green eyes faded into dark red cat like eyes and her teeth elongated.

"what a vampire?!"

"Silly Goblin you think your pitiful transformation makes you strong enough to take us out? Know your place!"

The shadowy creature's world was spinning again. He didn't see what happened other than a foot taking up his vision. When he became coherent again he saw that he traveled a good eighty feet and that the four trees that would have stopped his travel were now decorating the floor. He shivered at the power, he would not win this fight so he would leave them with his message.

"heh, you may put me in my place vampire, but I assure you this is far from over. The dark one ordained that the daytime shooting star will crash into the land and forever change this place. Long live the Shadow hearts!"

The strangest thing for any of them to see then happened. The large creature melted into the ground forming nothing but a shadow and then, well ran away. The others breathed a sigh of relief; they immediately went to go check on Kurumu who stood up rubbing her neck.

"Ow! What a bully, I'll show him who's weak!" she shouted about to run after him until Tsukune caught her now raised fist.

"It's over Kurumu-san, he's gone. But now we know who was attacking those people. And we can warn the principal."

Mizori had a worry written all over her face, once again the newspaper club was involved with some powerful organization with weird abilities. She didn't say anything now, they had just gotten out of a fight the last thing that needed to be said was something to worry them further. So they all went to the roof of the building, Moka returned to her other self and they began to discuss what they were going to do with their article.

All seemed to be well again, Moka, Tsukune turned out to be just fine. No ribs were broken, really all that happened from that fight was everyone being a bit sore.

"Tsukune, the fight made me really thirsty, and since you're all right, would it be ok if I suck your blood?" she put on the cutest face she could muster, having no resistance to her cuteness he happily obliged.

With great glee she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and bit into his neck softly. All was going well until Yukari shouted and pointed in the sky a bright light falling to the ground at great speed aiming towards the school. The entire grounds shook with the force of the impact.

Tsukune got up blood spurting from his neck.

"Tsukune!"

He nodded at her.

"Moka-san, lets go check it out."

He was getting up until a large pair of breasts tackled him.

"Yahohoo! It's the duty of the newspaper club to investigate this incident!" cried the voluptuous Succubus.

A golden tub fell on the girls head.

"What Kurumu-san said is right we should check this out ~desu!" Yukari said

"We should go check it out, let's go big breasts." Mizori droned

"Shut up stalker!"Kurumu retorted.

Which brought them to finding Juu-san who had no answer for any of their questions, he sounded unsure of his own name.

Juu-san was covered in wounds, the crash should have killed him. There was no way he could be human. Perhaps it was supposed to be a dramatic entrance to the school? No that couldn't have been it.

Still what Banyoku had said deeply disturbed Tsukune, what could Juu-san's involvement be? Who were these Shadow heart people? If they were anything like the outcast Ayashi then they were in deep trouble. Still he smiled.

"Juu-san if you'd like you can stay with me until you get your memory back."

Rox smiled and nodded.

"thanks so much."

Kurumu jumped onto Lord Lemon Head's back and let out an excited yell.

"so Juu-kun are you a human?"

Rox stared blankly at her for a second then shook his head.

"No I don't think so. I'm…a…Nobody I think?"

"I've never heard of that, what's a Nobody ~desu?"

"I don't know."

In a dark corner of the school glowing yellow eyes peered down at the crumpled form of Banyoku, blood leaking from his mouth. The figure flexed his clawed fingers.

"he has arrived you say? Good, things are going as I thought they would."

Six shadowed figures saluted and the dark creature let out a laugh that sound like a hundred screams of death.


	3. A transformation vampire

a/n: Low and behold chapter three, about time right?

Tsukune yawned and blinked at the blank screen of the computer lab. He had to write an article on the other day's events. On one hand he had a duty to inform the people of possible dangers; on the other hand if he releases the information he'll put the school into a panic. He had a deadli**n**e but he had a moral responsibility to keep the school safe by what he tells them. They told the principal but it seems like he isn't doing anything. On the bright side it was nice to see Ruby-san again.

"_We'll do everything we can for the situation but right now we're really caught up. So just sit tight, we're sure it's nothing you can't handle" she winked at him and walked away._

That made the lone human a little uneasy; it gave him a sneaking suspicion that maybe the newspaper group would be expected to take care of this problem, perhaps even being used by the principal.

Rox yawned and scratched his head with the eraser of his pencil, the simple relief of scratching that annoying itch allowed him to focus again. He was required to fill out these forms in order to judge how he would be placed for his new home. Physically he felt like he was older than them, but apparently according to Tsukune he barely had a middle school education.

"I still don't really know the significance of the Mashuu Paarii fellow."

Tsukune shook his head and turned in his swivel chair away from the computer.

"He's the one who ordered Japan to open its ports to the American traders effectively ending Japan's isolationist period."

Rox nodded.

"Still, why did Japan allow it?"

"Japan didn't have a choice; Paarii-san had a whole fleet threatening to use force if necessary. The Emperor granted them access but to one port still wanting to limit foreign influence. Apparently later on I learned that Tengu were the ones who actually influenced the emperor into letting the Americans in."

Rox nodded and closed the notebook and handed Tsukune his pencil.

"thanks for the lesson, I'm gonna' go to the room, I've got a bit to think about."

Tsukune waved, he didn't blame Rox for wanting time alone. It seems like his whole world was turned upside down. On the other hand, saying his arrival wasn't suspicious would be one of the largest lies he could come up with. Banyoku's words still ran through his mind. Could Rox be one of the Shadow Hearts? Would allowing Rox regain his memory be one of the biggest mistakes he ever made? His eyes narrowed and he walked down the hall and into the News archives the club keeps and started pulling out notes.

Rox walked down the path through the forest, his new white shirt billowed into the wind. His hair waved and dashed every which way, his blue eyes sparkled in the setting sun. The soft click of his shoes made a steady and soothing beat, on par with a heartbeat; it left something of a feeling of nostalgia. Kurumu's words made him think about what he was. He seemed human in almost every aspect, so why, was it that he didn't feel human? His feet spun on their heels as he turned down the stone pathway.

"Hey Nako you smell somethin' funny?"

A student had his nose up in the air, sniffing the subtle scents that wafted by. His hair was messy covering some of his eyes and ears; his uniform was left open exposing his bare skin. His build was about the same as Lemon head's maybe even a little smaller, but he was far more toned. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open with his tongue dangling out of the corners of his lips which were cracked into a wicked smile.

It sent chills down Rox's spine seeing it, it reminded him of something sinister being planned, but for some reason the amnesiac boy's nerves remained solid, he didn't feel fear, sadness, or even despair. He wasn't giddy nor was he feeling anger.

His tranquility merely turned into apathy. Rox then turned his eyes to the one the student was talking to, the one named Nako.

"I smell human Frey, new guy, YOU smell like human, and we like humans for dinner."

Rox would have pointed out the fallacy of the statement if he knew about the rule about disguises. Nako's tongue elongated to half his torso. His long hair flustered and spiked.

"How unlucky for you that we're outside of school grounds"

Nako's body started to transform, he made a squawking sound and raised his arms feathers plumbed, his nose extended and covered in metal, and his knees reversed and became scaled. His clothes ripped and his body grew twice Rox's size.

Frey then dropped to all four and burst through his clothes and grew fur all over. He too, doubled in size.

"Interesting, a giant black dog and an iron beaked bird." Rox didn't even bat an eye, his voice was almost soothing.

Bite sized monster dictionary: Gagana a bird with an iron beak and copper claws. Freybug a giant black dog that hails from Norfolk it favored terrifying travelers.

"craaaaaaaaaaaaw! Get. Him!" they charged him.

Rox ducked the bird's aerial attack and punched Frey in the nose causing him to bark angrily and snap at Rox's fist. Rox grabbed the scruff of Frey's neck and rolled across his back and leapt behind the behemoth of a dog. Not wasting a second Rox dropped low and swept the back legs of the large canine.

As soon as he got back on his feet Rox gave the now nearly sitting dog a Spartan kick to the rear pushing him back.

"The runt can hold his own!" cried the dog as he got up and turned around.

Rox crouched, ready to come at them again.

He didn't see it coming when the dogs bark nearly blew out his eardrums leaving him stunned, he barely dodged the Gagana's beak as it sliced through his shirt.

When it hit the ground the bird lifted up a coppery foot and nailed him to the ground and started hitting him with its wings.

"Stop *cough* trying to make me eat your feathers! *cough* you sorry excuse for a chicken!'

"bacuwa! Don't call me a chicken!" raged the bird.

Rox's eyes narrowed for a second, the bird's chicken sounding squawking didn't help his case but this was no time to antagonize the 15 foot bird, his head dodged a metal beak making it barely miss his head for the third time.

The beak was about to pierce his head until he grabbed it holding it back with as much strength as he could muster. His eyes stared into Nako's eyes, who stared into his.

Rox could see his reflection in the chicken's eyes, which reflected back into the bird's and back into his he followed the blackness of both their pupils for what seemed for all eternity and found himself elsewhere, surrounded by darkness no source of light miss stepped and doves erupted from the ground.

The pedestal was practically made of light and stained glass the pictures looked familiar yet foreign to him, in fact they were fuzzy, the world looked shattered now that light was there. Bits and pieces of darkness as well as other pillars which were bent in odd ways, even a pillar sitting in shattered pieces.

"Where am I?"

"Can't you tell?" a voice rang out. It sounded like his but deeper. "This is your inner self. Brought on by your desperation and your need for power."

"Who are you?!" he shouted, he paused and looked down, the confused boy clenched his fists. "Who am I?".

"I do not know, when you came too something…broke. We need to repair ourselves before we can tell who we are again."

"What do you mean…by we?"

"Can't you tell? I am part of you. An inner self you do not allow to the surface."

"What do you mean?" Rox demanded.

"There's no time, I must teach you how to let loose your non-humanoid form, and quickly."

"Non-humanoid form?"

"You are a Nobody, a being that is not human, but that is all I know."

Rox blinked and looked at the eyes of the bird. The voice still ran through his head.

"_Do not forget what I have taught you!"_

Rox grinned and forced the bird back and leapt onto a branch and crossed his arms.

"He got stronger all of a sudden! What are you?!"

He began to grow, his feet broke the branch and his body started to tower over the trees. His hands seemed to become covered in silvery gloves with no fingers and a pointed thumb where his arms were down at his feet, his body transformed into a silver jumpsuit that curved inwards at the abdomen and out at the chest with pointed shoulder pads and a blue scarf with four ends flying like tendrils, a strange symbol appeared on his face as the rest of him transformed.

"A NOBODY!" the monster bellowed.

The Gagana tried to fly away but was soon pushed to the ground with the tremendous force of the silver creature's hand. The Freybug started to chew on the silvery leg but the Nobody acted as though it wasn't even there and kicked him into a tree.

"Let this be a lesson to you fools not to mess with me in the future."

"Wheeeeew! Check that out Mizore-san!" a curvy succubus exclaimed.

"What is that? I've never seen it before. It's like some kind of giant but in silver pajamas."

"A shadow hearts goon?" the girl sounded suspicious as she watched the giant being.

"Lets go!" Kurumu and Mizore transformed and flew off in that direction. The forest then began to glow. The warring girls blinked at the same time and the monster was gone.

They arrived at the place where the monster was there were two students who were unconscious, Kurumu nodded to Mizore who took one and headed towards the infirmary, Kurumu mean while took out a camera and took a picture of the foot print, it was strange, it had two very sharp looking triangles at the base and one large triangle in front of it, she had seen nothing like it before. It was almost…otherworldly. Getting chills she picked up the remaining student and ran off to the infirmary and to tell the others what she had found.

The bushes rattled as Rox stood up watching the winged girl fly away.

"What a strange ability…I think I like it." His lips started to part into a sly smile but it quickly disappeared. "What am I saying? I'll have to be careful not to draw too much attention to myself." His previous mentality scared him, he was almost happy about hurting them. Seeing those monsters squirm in his grip, it made him feel powerful. But as soon as he turned back into this humanoid form he felt a lot more in control of himself.

Rox was approaching the newspaper club room when he heard voices and stopped just outside the door.

"I don't think he's a member of the Shadow Hearts but I don't want to rule it out, he may be up to something." Lord lemon head's voice was immediately identified.

"Its way to suspicious, the appearance of a new monster, its aura was huge it was bigger than Mizore and I's Aura combined. I think he's out to destroy the school." The boob lady's voice came out this time.

There was some shifting noises and Rox began to get antsy, were they talking about him?

"Guys!" Moka's voice rang out "Give Juu-san a chance he's so confused and here you are persecuting him! Don't you think you should at least give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Moka you have to understand it's just too much of a coincidence, some students got knocked out and hurt, that could end up being the whole school if we don't watch him."

"Then why don't you tell that to them when they tried to eat me!" Rox's voice echoed through the room leaving them dumbfounded. Tsukune reached out to stop him but got a mouth full of dust as Rox ran away.

Coughing Lord Lemon head looked to Moka who looked back angrily.

"Moka-san I'm sorry, I believe I was too quick to judge again."

Moka smiled "I'm not the one you have to apologize to" Tsukune nodded and headed out, the girls quickly in tow.

Rox turned around.

"What do you bozo's want?" he glared.

"We want payback for that little number you did on us!" Nako exclaimed.

"And this time we brought help! So why don't you transform for us whatever the hell you are!"

"That's nobody and I refuse, you scum aren't worth it" Rox stared at them blankly. "_Can't risk transforming here, I may go berserk and hurt them much more than I want to."_

"Juu-san!" oh great it was lord lemon head and their motley crew; they probably want to beat the snot out of him too.

"go away I can handle them!" the group in front of Rox began laughing, all seven of them they desired nothing more than to hurt him and truth be told he really wanted help, at least someone to have his back, two gave him a lot of trouble last time.

"Let's go boys!" Frey roared as he led the others into a unified transformed attack a row of teeth were about sink into his arm were it not for that cloud of black tackling him into the ground away from the attack.

"oof! What was that for?!"

"I'M SORRY!" Rox's eyes widened. "You were in so much pain and I was blind to it, you were trying so hard to find friends to help you and all we did was become suspicious of you. But you're not alone now; we'll be your friends we'll be here for you. The day you get your memory back I-, No the entire news paper club will be there at your side!"

Rox couldn't help it but his eyes were tearing up a little, this was the kindest gesture he had ever received, he was no longer alone and his wish to have someone by his side was granted.

"I. uh…I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll be our friend." Tsukune reached his hand out offering to help Rox up. "Juu-san" The boy's brown eyes began to sparkle as they looked into the teary blue ones of Rox's.

The group of thugs were bawling wiping their eyes.

"That's so touching, friendship forever all the way through!" Nako sputtered out.

"But I'm afraid that won't get you out of this Juu-baby, because we're gonna beat you all up and leave you for dead!"

"You know these guys Juu-san?" Tsukune stood up and faced them ready for a fight. "I met dumb and dumber in the woods because they wanted to eat me, other than that never met 'em."

"erherm!" Four of the seven looked back at the girls, Kurumu with her hand at her lips. "Don't forget about us boys!" They charged. A lizard man swiped at the girl but was swatted away by a tail. Ice claws swung at a giant cat creature that leapt away and hissed at Mizore and spat acid at her which was deflected by some magic.

Yukari nodded at Mizore and ran at the group summoning golden pans from the sky to nail a couple of them. Moka dodged a bite from Frey's dog form; she slapped his muzzle and ran towards Tsukune and Rox who were busy trying to drag a monstrous chicken back down to earth by grabbing at his bronze claws.

A wing went flying at Moka and Tsukune knocked her down and away by grabbing onto her shoulders. The area erupted into a cloud of red aura and bats came zooming in from all over the place.

"Foolish monsters you dare challenge me!"

"Shit vampire, run for it!" the monster gang began running away Vampire Moka cracked her neck and jumped a couple times and as Nako was about to peck at her, he got a face full of boot and was knocked into the group running away.

"Know your place, once you have challenged, you cannot un-challenge"

"I didn't need your help ya know, I could have done fine by myself" Rox exclaimed, dusting himself off. He started to walk away, before he was kicked into a tree.

"We have offered you friendship, and you turn us down? Know your place."

In a chorus of wounded. "Yes ma'am we know our place."

Rox's world was spinning round and round. "Yes ma'am I'll know my place from now on."

"Keep on being proud" the violent vampiress put the Rosario back onto her neck. Tsukune was left scratching his head at the odd predicament, they opted to not take Juu-san back to the infirmary and took him to his dorm-room where a bunk bed had been set up, they put the unconscious Nobody into the lowest part of the bed and called it a night.

It was much later when Rox opened his eyes; he had a strange dream about traveling down the halls of the school, albeit he was much, much shorter. Rox blinked and found himself staring into a pair of yellow eyes which were staring back at him. He shouted and sat up only to hit his head on a bar and groan as he fell back asleep. The yell scaring the small shadow sank back underneath the bunk and fused with the shadows.

_Brin! Brin! Brin!_

"Turn off that infernal noise!"

"Sorry Juu-san it's time to get up"

Rox groaned as he was pushed out of bed and forced to get dressed, he put on the school uniform and groaned, green was not his color.

"This sucks."

"Here" Tsukune handed him a notebook and Rox took it and stared back confused.

"Use this to take down a diary, maybe it'll help." He smiled and left the room. Rox began wandering the halls looking for his class room, it was his first day of classes and he wanted to make a good first impression; that was if he knew how to read the damn map.

"Room 2-C? *screams* nope girls bathroom. Room 2-C? *manly screams* nope showers." He wandered all over the school looking for his room until a very grouchy Ririko-sensei directed him to his homeroom where the door was opened.

There was Nekonome-sensei who gave them a cat like look and pointed him to the only seat left which was right next to Tsukune, Moka, mizore, and Kurumu.

The odds, what were they? No he didn't want to know, he was sure they were stacked against him and some god had it out for him.

Elsewhere deep under the school.

"A Giant silvery creature you say? How intriguing…and have you found that blasted midget that ruins our plans every time?"

"n-n-no sir."

A scream rang out through the dungeons.

Elsewhere, elsewhere deep in space, many worlds away.

"I have a lock on his last location Leader, what shall we do in the mean time?" the girl's voice echoed in the white chamber.

"Let him sit and wait, thinking he has eluded us. Our priority right now is dealing with the Keyblader, after the fiasco at Castle Oblivion our attentions must be directed elsewhere." The deep husky voice felt soothing yet ached to make ones spine shatter.


	4. Kurumu

Chapter 4: A succubus' friend and old enemies

A/n : an early xmas present for ya. Enjoy.

The warm weather was starting to chill; leaves were starting to change color. A full month had passed since a strange new arrival had crashed in on their lives. This 'monster' was quite strange in that he sometimes acted like he had emotions but at the same time didn't. Yukari had put it quite eloquently once. The strange boy known as Rox had the emotions of a weathered down pebble, a pebble that was made entirely out of nitro-glycerin. This usually made the young blue haired teenager rattle her brain over how volatile the boy was. At this very moment however Kurumu, Succubus extraordinaire was musing about something else. She was as giddy as could be. In her hands was her newest batch of cookies, she had taken the man of her dreams' advice and decided to make some butter scotch cookies.

After tasting the cookies last night however, she found the taste, albeit very delightful; that it was way too bland. So, the sweater clad young-woman decided to add her own twist to it, covering it in sweet frosting, dousing the batter in what could only be described as liquid sugar; with a pinch of chocolate to finish it off. Yes these cookies were her pride and joy, normally they'd be laced with all kinds of love potions in order to win over Tsukune's heart but admittedly she forgot to add them after going to school.

"Tsukune" a soft alluring voice whispered.

"Moka-san" replied a dreamy voice

"Tsukune"

Kurumu's ears perked up, she knew exactly what was going on! They were at it again! She had to stop them before anything drastic happened. So she bolted towards their normal meeting spot just in time to stop a 'would be kiss' that would seal her fate.

"Tsukune-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" cried Kurumu as she latched on to the young-man's face with her breasts. Surprisingly the cookies remained undisturbed. This even baffled Moka who had sat there for a moment observing said phenomenon before realization hit her and decided to voice her protests to Kurumu about her suffocation of Tsukune.

Today was starting out strange for the young would-be couple as Kurumu let go of Tsukune without much of a fuss. She seemed very eager to have Tsukune try her new recipe, and held out the pan of still undisturbed cookies to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun, I made you some Butter-scotch cookies. Will you please eat one?"

Neither Tsukune nor Moka were inexperienced when it came to Kurumu's cooking, more often than not it contained previously mentioned love potions; and in the recent weeks they came up with a solution to Kurumu's cooking experiments.

And as if by some divine command Rox had finally shown up with Yukari and Mizore in tow. They had recently found out a couple weeks ago that Rox had an unusual reaction to love potions, instead of falling head over heels over who he first sees; he goes into either a temporary paralysis or the world's shortest coma. As he falls flat on his face with-in three seconds of ingesting the poisoned sweets becoming completely stiff. Then for the next three hours after waking up he starts quoting different plays of Shakespeare. A different passage for each potion, so far they found out that "Lubu de Guarante" renders "Hamlet" and "Extra strength Eyes only" makes him quote "A Midsummer Night's Dream". This combined with his inability to resist sweets in front of his face. A trait he shares with Kurumu makes him eat a piece of whatever Kurumu cooks on sight. So as predicted, unable to control himself Rox picked up a cookie and promptly ate it.

"Hey! That's not yours to eat, bastard!" complained Kurumu.

A pause, everyone waited, and waited…

"DELICIOUS!" he cried out in joy, tears seemed to be erupting from his eyes. Apparently the taste impressed him so much that he ran off to school leaving nothing but a dust cloud in his wake.

Since Rox hadn't fallen unconscious Tsukune assumed it was perfectly safe and decided to take a bite. It was an amazing experience, it was an explosion of flavor, it tasted absolutely disgusting but at the same time it was so tasty he wasn't sure if he was still among the living. Such a contradiction of sensations assaulting his pallet that he felt his world was exploding and imploding at the same time. Kurumu's cooking is usually hit or miss, but this was something entirely different. She had managed both at the same time, something no cook anywhere could ever do. The best part, something about swallowing this cookie was so gratifying so amazing that it immediately made the world seem brighter and happier. His mood went from good to great.

"So?...do you like it?"

"It's amazing Kurumu-chan!

"YAHOO! He likes it!"

"Moka, you should try some."

Interested as to why the reactions for the cookies were so volatile the Pink haired vampiress decided to take a bite; and showed her approval with her starry eyes.

"Yummy!"

Following Moka's cue Mizore and Yukari also joined in on the delicious cookie fest and decided to have some too. This made Kurumu smile, unbeknownst to her, her smile grew so large that she was positively beaming.

The girls went on ahead of Kurumu as she walked down the path a bit slower too absorbed in her results to notice she was falling behind. That was until she ran into the poor girl in front of her knocking her down.

"oof" the petit girl in front of her said as she fell to the ground.

"ouch!" cried Kurumu. There was a crash of metal on gravel as her pan of cookies fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Your cookies! I'm sorry." The young blond girl started to pick up the cookies and put them back onto the tray.

The girl's desperation to fix what was not her fault almost made Kurumu pity the poor girl.

"Don't worry about it, they're just cookies." Kurumu kneeled down and helped her pick them up. The blond in front of her looked almost on the verge of tears, thinking back to the reaction that the cookies gave the others she got an idea.

"Why don't you try one?"

"Really? Even after I knocked you over?"

"Really, you can have one. It's not a problem. It'll make you feel better trust me." Kurumu smiled at her.

Hesitantly the girl took a bite. Moments later peaking from her frown a slight smile dazzled Kurumu's eyes. Purple met blue as the girl's smile brought out the Succubus' own smile as her beam of cheer was revealed once more.

"There? Isn't that better now?"

"Your cookies are so full of love and hope. I can taste the small amount of sadness and desperation too."

Kurumu was slightly shocked and tilted her head.

"Huh?"

The young girl in front of her smiled a bit wider and stood up.

"I can tell the effort you put into these, I can almost feel your heart with each bite."  
This made the succubus' day, this girl seemed to genuinely get her feelings when she made them.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"I'm Na-…Naomi Haruhi, nice to meet you." Naomi shook the hand. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch.

"So what class are you in?"

The girls walked to school together talking about this and that. Kurumu could tell the moment she met her that she was going to be good friends with Haruhi. She liked to draw and had a very soft disposition, much like how Kurumu felt on the inside. They didn't have much in common but it was impossible to not like this girl with how timid and caring she was.

The bell had rung and the two said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective classrooms. Rox had calmed down considerably and was acting a bit more his usual standing, the odd smile here and there being a bit more pleasant to be around than he had last month. Somehow he had managed to catch up with the class in terms of work due and got ahead pretty easily. He ended up joining the News Paper Club as expected of him, and only he could make an entire article on Moss formations appearing at school possible.

Lunch time started like it usually had, them joining their desks together as they ate whatever was in their lunch boxes. Moka and Tsukune doing their usual 'love love stare' until someone broke it up. Rox thought back to his first time breaking up the odd instance.

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-sa-"

"Someone, stop them quick!" cried Yukari.

Rox had thought it was the right thing to do, having not understood the context behind why no one among this group wanted these two to kiss. He ran up behind the isolated human and wrapped one arm around his neck right at the elbow, the Nobody then grabbed his wrist with his free hand and dragged Tsukune to the ground keeping him in the headlock.

"Ha! No love love stare for you!" Rox exclaimed, it was there and then that the term love love stare was dubbed.

Only one thing was left and that was for Moka to be stopped from rescuing Tsukune, this job was taken up by Mizore who had tackled Moka.

"Blood sucker, Tsukune's mine." Dictated the demanding ice maiden refusing to let the vampiress up.

"Why Tsukune? Surely Rox is more appealing to you more than Tsukune is?"

Without even a second thought she replied in a dead panned manner. "No."

Moka's had the weirdest expression on her face that Rox had ever seen. Her eyes were wide, practically circles, but with one eye wider than the other. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her cheeks puffed out with her lips held tightly together and at an angle. Rox could only guess at the kind of emotion that produced that look.

"oooh" whined the pink haired teen. "Let me up!"

The snow demoness complied and let go of the now miffed Moka, who quickly got to her feet. Rox took that as his cue to let the nearly suffocated boy go, when he let his hands go he heard a deep gasping coming from the nearly passed out Tsukune.

"Sorry about that." Rox said giggling slight while saying it.

Tsukune stopped gasping for breath and looked at Rox strangely.

"Was that a giggle?"

Rox stopped smiling.

"No." he lied, his eyes starting to dart conspicuously.

"Rox laughed for the first time while being here today" Tsukune smiled as he said this. "We've finally earned your trust enough to let some of your emotions through."

"_Somehow I doubt that's really the case_" Rox thought. "It's not a big deal. I just laughed a bit."

Tsukune nodded somehow getting what Rox was saying. He didn't want the issue pressed so Tsukune decided to abide by the amnesiac boy's wishes.

Tsukune and Rox were walking down the stairs when Yukari yelled about getting some ice cream. Tsukune pat Rox on the back about to suggest they go together when he fell down the stairs, it was that big of a fall only a couple steps but it was still pretty funny given the fact that he took down most of the group with him trying to catch his balance and ended up getting ice cream all over everyone. Well, Rox assumed it was funny because they were all laughing in the end.

Kurumu was waving her hand in front of Rox's face bringing him out of his flashback of the events a few weeks ago.

"Earth to Rox, are you still in there?" said Kurumu.

Rox let out a yell and fell over tipping his lunch box into his pants.

"Great now I have rice everywhere. Remind me to stop zoning out when food is around."

Everyone except Rox erupted into laughter much like before, He still didn't get what was so funny. Lunch came and went and the group decided that they would write an article on Rox's poor luck with food and how he ends up wearing it instead of eating it. Seeing how they knew he wasn't the only person in the school this would happen to, they decided to make it about clumsiness around the lunch box, just to make it more interesting.

With the end of lunch came classes with the only interesting thing being that Tsukune spaced out again and ended up answering 12 to reciting a poem. How he got away with it in class was beyond Rox. They gathered their books and made their way out of the school when an urge hit him like a sack of bricks.

"I'm craving Ice cream."

"I can make you some if you want, I rarely get the chance to use my cooking skills." Offered Mizore.

"I wanna help too, Desu." Said the young witch.

"Actually I want a particular flavor but I can't quite place my finger on it."

"Why don't we all make some ice cream? It'll be fun!"

Thinking it was a great idea Tsukune raised his arm high and let out a "yeah!" tonight seemed like it was going to be a blast.

"Sorry guys but I'm gonna duck out this time, I don't wanna fall behind. I don't want to endure Ririko-sensei's extra-curricular studies over break this winter." Said Kurumu

"You ducked out last time, there's no telling what she'll do to you because of that, desu." responded Yukari coyly

Kurumu looked like she was going to be sick "That's exactly it." Kurumu bowed and ran off to her dorms.

Cutting their losses and deciding to include her next time they went on to the ice cream store to ask how it was made.

Meanwhile in her dorm Kurumu pulled out a year book clenching a bag that had her cookies inside it.

"Naomi, Naomi, hmm can't seem to find her here. Maybe she's a 2nd or 3rd year student."

She closed the book and walked into through the halls of the dorm building. Passing an older student Kurumu decided to stop her.

"Excuse me do you know where Naomi Haruhi lives?"

"Sorry I don't know anyone by that name." she replied

Kurumu continued to ask and ask but still got similar responces.

"Sorry"

"Don't know her"

"who?"  
"I WANT CANDY!"

"AGH!" Kurumu screamed in fear and ran from the crazed student.

"I think she was here last year. I can't really remember, she didn't really stand out too much, always kept to herself."

A lead! At last someone who knew her. The Ganguro clad succubus finally felt like she was getting somewhere.

"What class were you in? I wanna try asking someone else."

"I wouldn't waste my time, she didn't talk to anybody. Well no one except Amano Fuu but she's been gone since last year."

"what happened to her?"

"Sorry but I can't speak about it."

That was it, Kurumu decided that she was going to go pester Gin, something happened to Haruhi's friend and the more she found out the more suspicious of Haruhi she became.

By this time the sun had fallen and the moon had risen high. Kurumu had been all over campus searching for Gin and came up empty. How the mangy mutt managed to disappear at times like these were beyond her. From what that girl said then something happened to Amano Fuu in the recent past. Finding out what happened to Amano will lead her to the mystery of Naomi.

"Kurumu?" squeaked a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around. They stared at her, and she stared back. Moments went by and they just stared.

"Oh it's you guys, what are you doing out so late?" She exhaled deeply patting her poor heart.

"We just got done making ice cream, what are you doing out here so late?" retorted Mizore

"I was looking for a friend I met today. I can't seem to find her at all."

"What's her name, Desu?"

The blue haired teen stared once more, this time at poor Yukari who had asked, as if the young wich had grown a second head. Something was clearly messing with Kurumu's head and she wasn't saying what.

"Naomi" she paused. "Haruhi" she turned on her heel and wandered off, cookies in hand.

"That. Was odd." Stated Rox, they all involuntarily shuddered at the same time and decided to look into the subject.

Kurumu continued on her quest for information. She happened to be crossing the girl's dorm and lo and behold, Gin was there in a tree hanging upside down with a camera to his eye taking pictures. She looked up at him annoyed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you senseless right now GIN!"

Surprised he dropped his camera, where Kurumu caught it in her left hand, her right hand on her hip, she had a look that dared him to try and get back his camera. His eyes drooped in annoyance and his brain wracked.

"You haven't destroyed my camera yet, nor have you raised the alarm. Which leads me to believe, you want something." The dead panned drone of his voice made his displeasure evident.

"How studious of you, I want to know every piece of dirt you have on Amano Fuu, and Naomi Haruhi."

"Can't say they ring a bell."

"Oh well that's too bad I guess you don't need this camera anyway" she grinned slyly.

"okay okay!" he thought for a minute. "I can't say for sure but I think there was an incident last year having to do with them."

"Go on."

"That's all I know, if you want to know more you'll have to take it up with student records. Can I have my camera back."

"hmmm, No."

"WHAT?! I told you everything I know."

"You're coming with me and helping me."

Gin groaned. He didn't like being black mailed into something even if it was for someone in the newspaper club, especially if it was Kurumu. Who knows what kind of trouble he's been shanghaied into?

"to break into student records." Her face took on what should be evil itself.

"oh no" he groaned.

Moments later the perverted werewolf had finally undone the lock to the student records office.

"Ok if we manage to not get caught and kicked out of the school. You owe me big time."

"By my calculations we're even."

"How do you figure that?" Before he could say anything more he saved his camera from colliding with his head. He glared at Kurumu before continuing. "Fair enough."

"Ok so we're looking for records from last year on Amano or Naomi"

"Look for winter records in the bottom drawer."

"Why winter?"

"That's when it happened."

"Oh. Quit bickering and look for clues." Gin raised a finger in protest but then dropped it in defeat and got to his knees and pulled out a flashlight. He pulled out a folder and started to sift through the papers. Kurumu joined in pulling out a folder and thumbed through the papers.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here. I don't wanna get caught."

"Shut up and look Gin, the sooner we find it the sooner we can get out, I found it! Amano, Fuu age: 15, blood type: B positive Hair color: Black, Eye color: Brown, Type: Undine. She vanished last February."

"That's why she sounded familiar! She's one of the victims from the disappearances."

"Wait you don't mean the ones we were looking into last month did you?"

"Yeah same- someone's coming!" he shouted hoarsely. He covered her mouth and hid in the closet, folders in hand.

A young lady walked in. Kurumu and Gin looked through the ventilation of the closet door. She was in a black suit and skirt; the woman's tennis shoes glistened in the faded moonlight.

" I didn't expect this room to be open." Said the woman.

"Who is that?" whispered Kurumu.

"The receptionist, shh!"

The woman walked around the desk and sat in the chair, she rolled in it back and forth. Rolling into the light, her black hair shone in the moon light and her brown eyes became visible. The light hit her face at an angle that showed off her smooth pale skin. She looked as if she were seventeen. Her red lips cracked into a smile as she got up and slowly walked into her direction.

Kurumu gasped.

"That's her! that's Fuu!"

"What?! She's been here since, oh. Never mind."

"Hahaha, when you're hiding from someone, you need to be silent."

"Shit!" shouted Gin, giving up on hiding they got out of the closet.

"All right lady, what gives? You're Amano Fuu right?" The Succubus crossed her arms.

"I was called that when I first came to this school yes."

"Then why are you posing as the faculty here?" she pointed a finger at the water sprite.

"Oh that? I'm. not. Going. To. Tell. You." She grinned and waved her finger with each word.

"Are you a member of the shadow hearts?" piped up Gin.

"What a clever boy. Too clever, you know too much and I can't go and have you ruin my position here, it took months of getting eyes and ears on the inside." She let out a moan as she shot water past Kurumu's head before letting out a loud "oof"

Two blurs went by her head one made a splash behind her the other made a thud sound in front of her.

"Kurumu get out of here!" He yelled at her dodging a punch aimed at the side of his head.

In shock the succubus looked around for the door and started to open it, she looked back only to dodge a water needle aimed for her head.

"NO ONE LEAVES ALIVE HAHAHAHA!" cackled Fuu

Gin let out a howl and threw her into her desk narrowly ducking under a huge wave of water that was once her arm, taking out half the room behind him.

"Ahh!" Yelled Moka. Her hands were shaking holding up notes from the newspaper club in the in the lobby of the dorms.

It was almost midnight the yell made Tsukune jump. "What is it?"

"It says here that on February 12th they found Naomi Haruhi dead in the forest, they found her body pierced all over thousands of times. She bled to death. It was a terrible incident that had all the parents in an uproar." Moka read out loud.

"So if Haruhi is dead, then who did Kurumu befriend?" Asked Rox.


	5. Kurumu part 2

A/n: sorry for the delay. Getting in the mood can be a pain.

Kurumu Part 2

The morning started out unlike the others, the sky burned blood red and the trees seemed so sad. It felt so quiet, so empty. Moka had woken up uneasy and when she met up with the others they too confirmed her feelings with the same apprehension, even Rox had said that something about the day seemed off. They didn't know what it was until Kurumu never met up with them that morning. Their worry only furthered when they approached the school to find a giant hole where one of the windows used to be.

They all rushed through the packed hallways everyone crowded around the room; the Public Safety Commission seemed to have its hands full with the rowdy students. Rumors spreading already, It had been an hour and no one was able to get close, no one except for Moka who had managed to find her way up to the plastic 'do not cross' tape blocking anyone that got anywhere near the supposed site of incident. The Safety Commission blocking anyone from getting through.

"What happened here?" she inquired.

"The Public Safety Commission is not releasing a statement, be gone!" replied Kuyou snidely.

Disheartened Moka entered the homeroom as usual, finding Kurumu's seat still empty. She wandered over to the desks and relayed the information to her fellow reporters.

"So they won't even give information to the News Paper Club." Sighed Tsukune.

"So we just wait? I'm worried about Kurumu." Said Mizore.

"What if the Shado-" Yukari was about to say,

"We can't give up hope yet, I have a feeling that room has something to do with it. Which room was it?" Interrupted Rox.

The concerned pink haired Vampiress looked down before answering. "Student records, we'll tell the Principal about it during lunch."

Rox looked away thinking.

"I know what you want to do Juu-san but this is above our heads. Please don't break any rules ok?" Tsukune looked at the blond pleadingly.

The amnesiac boy glowered at the table and clenched his fist. "Has it ever stopped us before?"

Classes began as they usually did and when roll call came, Kurumu's seat remained empty and Nekonome-sensei came to her name, she paused for a good while before moving on. Then class went on unabated. It was as if the entire class was pretending that nothing was happening. This made Rox shake uncontrollably in his seat, his fists clenched tighter. Until he had had enough, he slammed his fists into the table and stood up.

"What is with you people? How can you just sit there pretending like our friend isn't missing? Not just the News Paper Club, but the whole class! I see it on your faces, each one of you is worried but you're doing nothing but just sitting there!" Rox was glaring at the blackboard, his body was shaking.

The club was shocked, this was the most emotion Rox had ever shown, and they had never known he cared so much about his friends. The one to answer him was as expected, the teacher.

"Nyah, we want to do what we can Juu-kun but we can't do anything at the moment, the only thing we can do is wait and have faith that our friend Kurono-san is alright."

"No! I won't just do nothing!" with that he dashed out of the room.

Tsukune was about to run after him only to be stopped by Moka who simply shook her head. He sat down and looked at the teacher who only had her head down contemplating what she should do; she clearly was sympathizing with Rox but had her obligations to attend to. She raised her head…

"Let's let Juu-san clear his head for a bit, nyah."

The class resumed but with a bit more energy now; Rox's feelings still lingering in the class' mind.

Rox stopped running and turned around. When he saw no one running after him he knew what he had to do. He came upon the hallway and the 'do not cross' tape that blocked his path, with two Public Safety Commission officers on each side of the hall entrance.

"I'm not getting in that way."

He turned around and went up the stairs. With great luck there was an empty room and so, started his climb back down to the second story.

He opened the window and stepped out, his feet carefully placed on the window sill he grabbed the inside so not to fall. Which was a good thing because one of his feet slipped at that same moment, were it not for his tight grip on the window pane he would have fallen undoubtedly to his death right there and then.

He looked behind him to the ground, he saw that there was neither grass nor tree to break or soften his landing should he lose his grip.

"This was stupid" he exclaimed before continuing. He looked to his lower right to see the hole in the window. He inquired to himself as to what made the hole as he started his decent to the lower room.

First he grabbed the window sill with his hand and slowly began lowering himself down until his feet were hanging off the ledge.

After much deliberation he was now hanging from the window sill high above the ground. He then did what he considered was most likely his dumbest stunt he ever pulled. He let go. He fell his feet landing squarely on the room below's sill.

It seemed like a success until he slipped and was hanging by one hand on the window. He was careful not to let out a sound to alert the patrol below him, recomposing himself he hauled himself up and opened the window.

Now inside the room next door, he opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could. He spied the officers at the edge of the one way hall. He softly traveled to what was left of the door.

"_No wonder they sectioned off the hall way_" he thought to himself. "_The place looks like a warzone; there was definitely a struggle here._"

The door to the room labeled "student records" was torn to bits only the bottom piece seemed to be intact and that was hanging off its hinge.

Bits of wood scattered all over the hallway. The sides of the walls had deep cuts in them. Five deep groves in a row, below the grove were two indentations in the wall.

One was small like a pencil the other was large like a cannonball was lodged into it at some point. Rox, careful not to alert the two guards of his presence, snuck into the room in question and looked around.

As he looked around pictures flashed into his head as he slowly started to deduce what happened from what was in front of him. It was like that crime scene TV show from America that he and Tsukune watched last week. The desk was shattered. But it was indented in a half pipe shape. Like something hit it, like a body.

In his mind's eye he saw a shadow get slammed into the table by another shadow. He went closer to it and knelt down looking at the destruction a little more closely. There were black strands of hair on the ground and bits of black cloth on the edges of what used to be a desk.

He turned around and saw a locker caved in like something was smashed into it. He looked up and saw a good portion of the wall and ceiling where the window was was torn to bits by something.

He went up to one of the up turned binders and opened it and was shocked by what he saw, the ink was smeared and the paper was all crumpled up, like it was dipped into some kind of liquid.

"_Did some kind of water do this?_" Rox turned around and spotted something that caught his eye. It was yellow. He knelt down by the door and saw that the door had a piece of cloth on it. It was a pale yellow color the same color as the sweaters that some girls wore. He looked around and spotted some hairs but there were too few to see what color they were. He saw stains on the carpet, a dark spot that looked like a liquid hit there.

"_Blood_"

What he saw next chilled him to the bone. It was a piece of nail or claw and it clearly was Kurumu's.

"_So she was here, and she got into some kind of fight."_ He checked by the window for some kind of clue that might help him determine if she survived or not. Finding nothing useful he turned around and spotted something that made his eyes widen. He went to the shattered desk, he didn't see it before because it was underneath but there lying in a million pieces was a camera. The detective turned Nobody picked up the label and read it.

"_That's Gin's camera. He was here too?"_ Rox thought. Everything made more sense now, how the desk got the way it was. Wait something was missing…The chair, where was the chair?

He looked around the room for some shattered pieces of chair, he looked out the window and there it was among the glass, but there was something odd about it, it was all mangled up, much different to the shape of a chair if it was just thrown out the window for an escape. No, it was being used as a weapon first then somehow it was a casualty of when the window really got broken. His foot stepped on some glass, making a loud cracking.

"Hey! Who's in there?" shouted a voice.

Rox swore, he had to relay the information to his friends, and to do that he couldn't get caught by the Public Safety Commission. He heard one set of footsteps come to the door and he punched the face that came to the corner, not wasting a second he kneed the poor fellow in the stomach then with the same leg kicked the officer in the face.

All of this happened in a split second; the force of the blow sent the student reeling backwards. Alerting the other guard of his presence, hearing the shouting, Rox kicked some remaining wood out into the hall making the second officer slip on it, falling to the ground.

Not wasting any more time the vigilante student darted out of the room, approaching the tape he slid his right leg forward and his left leg at his chest, he slid underneath the tape and he jumped the stairs with a sideways flip. His landing made it seem as though he had practiced it for years.

The moment he landed, he broke into a run and sprinted down the hall. The only thing the officers saw was a flurry of hands and feet, before being knocked to the ground and dazed. The fugitive boy took the time to compose himself before reentering the classroom.

"I apologize for my earlier outburst Nekonome-sensei, may I rejoin the class?"

The teacher, relieved that the teen had returned and with no word of him causing trouble in the halls made her exhale a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Only if your strong feelings have been put to ease, Juu-san, nyan."

"Yes ma'am they have."

She nodded for him to sit down and he did.

"Juu-san, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Tsukune's pleading eyes once again turned to him.

Not looking back he replied. "I haven't done a thing you wouldn't want me to do, oh dear Tsukune-kun"

Tsukune was about to tell Rox something until there was a knock on the door and the two officers from earlier come in.

"Are any students missing in your class or have come in late?" asked the left one.

Nekonome stared long and hard at the Public Safety Commission officers.

"Nyan, my students have been performing quite admirably all day today"

The room was quiet as they watched what was going on. The officers gave each of the students a good hard look before turning around and leaving, saying something about reporting the incident.

"I do hope Kurono-san is ok" Nekonome-sensei said after they left.

"I have a strong feeling Gin-sempai will look out for her while she's gone."

The others in the group looked at Rox after he said this. He merely replied.

"Lunch."

The sun bore down upon the roof heating it allowing the warmth to mix with the cold breeze of fall.

"A fight?" said Tsukune taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, I'd say it was two on one. One of them Kurumu, the other was Gin"

"Are they ok? Desu?"

"I really don't know. But one of them got tackled through the window and it wasn't Gin." Rox smirked.

There was a collective sigh of relief. It was time they stopped waiting around. It was time they found Kurumu and Gin. Lunch was over and they all decided that the rest of classes that day could take a back burner.

They all gathered around the crumbled chair and looked at it closely.

"Foot prints! Desu!" exclaimed an excited Yukari. They examined the foot prints closely and immediately began trying to deduce what had happened.

"After this person got tackled out of the window, they both got up." Said Mizore

"From the look of things, they did so hastily." Said Moka

"ah! My foot is caught in mud" Cried out a distressed Tsukune.

"But it hasn't rained for days what's mud doing here?" asked Moka

Rox looked up then at Tsukune "I found traces of some kind of liquid being used in the room, same liquid?"

"No doubt." Nodded Tsukune.

"Look! More mud! Desu!"

They followed the mud's path with their eyes, finding it lead into the forest.

"And foot prints too! They definitely went this way!" Tsukune took the head of the party and led them into the withered old forest.

"It'll be faster to find them if we split up, Desu." They all nodded in agreement and split up.

"But don't forget that the enemy is out there too. Operation rescue Kurumu and Gin is now in effect. Report to this point every hour, Desu" once again they nodded and looked at their watches before splitting up.

Mizore took the left path, heavily on guard, using her stalking ways to find any traces of movement. Ever since they arrived in the forest the mud had stopped. The ground hid the foot prints well, with withered flowers and a constantly shifting ground. There were few options for her and evening was fast approaching. Who knows how long her two friends would last.

That person they fought was still out there as well, which added to her urgency.

The snow girl stepped on a branch and jumped from the sudden sound of the dead forest. She continued down the desolate path but then stopped, she turned her head slightly.

"You can stop following me now. I'm good enough to know when I'm being stalked."

"Yes of course, you are a professional after all." It was a girded looking young man. He wore a black leather jacket and tight fitting black jeans. His square face and thick eyebrows only added to his belligerent appearance.

She spun on her heel. "What do you want? Where's Kurumu?"

"I have nothing to do with that matter, in fact I want to know why you're in MY garden."

She stepped back a little shocked but highly on guard.

"What did you say?"

"You're a brave girl to come into this forest alone."

"I'm looking for my friend."

"I don't care what you're doing; you are not welcome in my forest." His statements and claims confused the young woman. This angered her and she glared at the man.

"Who. Are you?" She demanded.

"Byaku Amphigor, now if you please. Rot and whither like this dead forest of mine!" He shot his arm out and it extended becoming green slicing at the ground where Mizore once stood who had jumped back.

Her hands now ice claws she held them up defensively. She swung her arm creating ice daggers forcing the man to dodge.

He ducked out of the way, only to have his arm nearly pierced by an ice spear. Byaku's eyes gleamed in excitement. He started to transform, a seed sprouted from his back and quickly bloomed, his feet expanded and thickened into roots, his face turned into plant like teeth. Finally his skin turned a pale brown.

Bite sized monster dictionary: The mandragora a wood demon that takes pleasure in destroying those who enter its forests by using its long root like fingers and turning plants into its minions.

Mizore's eyes widened when the brown finger like tentacles erupted from the ground, her feet stepped for her allowing her a couple steps back before her senses returned and she jumped away and slashed at the tendril slicing it.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You bitch!" he cried. He touched a tree beside him taking control of its roots using them as spears. Making them spike from the ground.

The snow woman was having a difficult time dodging them, her clothes were getting ripped and the sap was less than pleasant getting into her wounds. She deflected another bark bullet, witling her patience to zero.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" She held back her arm and swung, freezing the poor plant. His inability to hold a sustainable thought outside of how cold he was had caused the plants to return to their harmless state.

Turning on her heel she continued on the path.

Elsewhere in the forest;

Two Mandragoras fell to the ground unconscious, falling prey to Ura Moka's fearsome kick.

"Know your place!"

"That makes five Ayashi, all Mandragora, that you've defeated."

"Darkness is falling. We don't have much time. Quit counting and continue searching." Tsukune nodded his hand clenching the rosary tightly. If enemies are showing up then they must be getting close.

They continued on their way, footsteps echoing through the now lively forest. But something caught their eye. Yellow eyes were staring at them from the side of a tree.

Moka jumped back, Tsukune got in a defensive position. The yellow eyes slowly melted to the ground and continued to move, as a blob on the ground. Slowly gaining shape forming arms, legs, a head, and antenna that twitched in the air, the being looked from Moka then to Tsukune, then back to Moka, its eyes connected to Moka's. Both the creature and Moka stared at each other in silence.

"Come on Kurosuki!" She said before running on.

"YOU NAMED IT?" said the outraged Tsukune, confused at the absurdity of the situation. He continued to run after Moka, the shadow close behind Tsukune.

Rox Juu had wandered the overgrown dead forest. A contradiction that he never thought he'd ever be noting. It was quiet and it was dark, night had fallen and he could barely see in front of him. Worst of all it was quiet. Like all the life in the forest was avoiding him. Avoiding, or rather ignoring, like he wasn't important enough to bother with. The silence made him nervous.

The darkness however was by no means a problem for little Yukari for her wand had lit her way. Although alone, she was more than a force to reckon with. The mandragora that was on the ground assuming the fetal position had realized this all too late. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in bruises but she wasn't too beat up that she couldn't continue. No, she was still just as tough as the rest of them.

The witch continued her path into the forest searching for her dear friend. True they fought and made fun of each other, but the real truth was that Kurumu acted much like an older sister that Yukari had never had. While she didn't have much for Kurumu in terms of brains she deeply admired her passion. That deep passion that allowed them to get though those tough times together.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see the person she ran into. She was about to apologize but quickly jumped back and held her wand at the ready.

"Whoah, hey sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I got kinda distracted." Said a cloaked figure, it was hard to make out the face in what the person was wearing but the voice was clearly female.

"W-who are you? Desu, Are you the one who attacked Kurumu?" Her gaze never leaving the figure, the person's arms waved defensively.

"I'm here looking for a friend, nothing more, have you seen a guy with spikey hair, and wields a big key?" The voice reassured.

"No, I haven't, desu"

The mysterious girl let out a sigh "He's not here either. So. What's troubling you?"

"My friend is missing, and I'm worried she might be really hurt, my friend Gin is missing too."

The figure walked up to her making Yukari tense up only for her to relax when the girl placed a gloved hand on the young witch's shoulder.

"Don't worry, your hearts are connected, and as long as you hold that bond. All of those who you hold dear can be found." Yukari could make out some smiling lips.

"Let your heart show you the way."

Yukari was speechless the voice was soothing and reassuring she started walking away, she turned back to thank the woman only to find that she was gone. "Let my heart show me the way?"

Yukari smiled and closed her eyes her wand held to her chest, she held out her arm and the wand glowed brightly, the light emanating from the tip shot out. Weaving in and out through the trees, She smiled from the clear sign and followed the light.

Everyone in the forest saw the light and ran towards it.

"So you made it" said the silver haired vampire.

"Gin!" a very beat up Gin looked up at Tsukune who had said his name. He was positioned with his arms held out in the ditch protecting whatever it was behind them desperately, barely holding consciousness.

"Wh-what took you?" He managed to say before he passed out. Behind him an unconscious Kurumu was curled up, cuts and bruises all over her body, her hair disheveled. They looked like they went through hell.

"Looks like we're not out of the woods yet!" yelled Rox

"Kurosuki get in the ditch" The shadow seemed to comply. They got around the ditch protectively as brightly glowing green eyes appeared to surround them.

"Why are the Mandragora attacking us?" Yelled Tsukune.

"These impudent pests have tried my patience"

"They hurt Kurumu, Desu"

"They hurt Gin"said Mizore

"They're going to pay" glowered Rox

"Bitch! You froze me!" Mizore just smirked. That was her target, she was going to freeze him again.

"You still come after me, and my friends?" Red eyes glared back at the green eyes.

Eyes shifted, heads shifted, Rox's eyes narrowed, but he blinked when a drop of water hit his face. He looked up.

"Rain" He whispered.

A crack of thunder, as lightning ripped across the sky. The drops of water started to beat down upon them now.

"Here they come!"

Tsukune's eyes shifted to Mizore who was breathing heavily.

One of the Mandragora rushed at them Moka, seeing this, kicked a rock into the poor plant demon's face. He recoiled immediately falling to the ground, this sparked the rest to rush.

A mass of vine whips headed their way, Mizore ducked and grabbed one on the rebound and pulled the ayashi toward her only to kick it down. She grabbed him by the neck and froze him.

Yukari made cards and used them to slice the vines headed their way. Rox had leapt into the trees and was using them to rebound back towards them from behind. One of the plants saw this and fired bark spears at him.

This surprised the Nobody knocking him to the ground with a loud crack of branches breaking beneath him.

Moka was having no trouble what so ever kicking them left and right sending them flying into the nearby trees and bushes.

Tsukune was even joining in on the fight punching one as it was trying to sneak behind the young witch.

The mandragora didn't take to kindly to this. He turned around and attacked Tsukune instead. Only just barely managing a sideswipe of claws, the mandragora continued his assault on the poor human student with punches and kicks; supplementing with whips and bites, forcing Tsukune to move away from Kurumu and Gin to keep them from getting hurt from the crossfire.

One of the mandragora left its fight with Moka to take advantage of the weakened friends, Tsukune saw this and cried out. The one he was currently fighting knocked him over, green eyes stared into his.

Green met brown, brown met green. The mandragora blinked, his eyes now met red. The demon was finding himself quickly being overpowered. Delivering a swift punch the mandragora had lost his breath and fell unconscious. The one about to attack Gin had lifted his arm, poised to strike only to have it stopped before he could move. He turned back and could only see glowing red eyes.

The last thing the Mandragora could remember seeing was a fist connecting his face.

The ground shook, Tsukune turned around to see what did it. He saw a giant silver hand holding three mandragora down, but it seemed more had happened. Six plant tentacles had pierced through the giant silver hand. The Nobody was just barely holding his own against the other four mandragora, or at least that was what Tsukune was thinking until the giant creature speedily swiped them away. The ghoul could only smirk at this. Those four were the last.

Rox seeing the battle was over turned back holding his bleeding hand.

"Ow"

"Lets get Kurumu and Gin, and get out of here." Said Yukari.

They all nodded.

"And where is it, you all think you're going? Oh! My poor mandragora babies." A cold voice echoed from the distance.

"Show yourself coward!" yelled Moka.

"Gladly" The shadows quickly melted around them and formed into what looked like a liquid Lamia covered completely in black. The only color they could see was its yellow eyes. Tsukune was the first to step forward

"Who are you?"

"Oh right, you can't recognize me in this form. You all know me as Ms. Wateru but my real name is Amano Fuu of the Shadow Hearts. And I can't thank you enough for finding my prey for me."

"The Shadow Hearts?" the group exclaimed

They got into defensive positions again.

"What did you do to Gin and Kurumu?" demanded Rox

"Oh this and that. They put up quite the fight though, took me all day to heal." It was impossible to tell what her face was doing due to being almost pure shadow but her eyes looked like they were smiling. Almost a smirk. Her tone of voice gave an air of arrogance.

"Now all I have to do is kill you and kill them and I will be free of witnesses!"

"You are foolish to think you can take me."

"Oh, a vampire, I'm curious to see if the so called super monster can take my evolved form."

"Banyoku went down just as you soon will." Moka's eyes gave off her emotion in a furious bolt of lightning.

"Please if Banyoku was anywhere near as powerful as I was he would have at least taken out the little girl."

"We'll see about that!" Moka rushed the darkened serpent like lady. She tried to kick the transformed undine only for it to be dodged easily. Not missing a beat Moka spun on her heel to deliver another kick only to be blocked, kick after kick met block after block. Before She could deliver another kick she was interrupted by a blast of water coming from Fuu's arm. Taking it as his cue Rox had transformed once again and tried to overpower the evil receptionist with his size but found that she was handling herself quite well. Seeing this he stopped and sliced at her, which she dodged by bursting into water and reforming.

"How do you think you can beat water itself?"

"Like this!" Cried Yukari. She raised her wand and the lightning in the sky directed its aim at Fuu causing her to scream in agony.

"You brat!" The shadowed Undine transformed her arm into a water spear and directed it at Yukari.

"Look out!" Shouted Tsukune, tackling the young witch to the ground barely missing the deadly water blast.

It was Mizore's turn; she went into the fray joining Moka and Rox's fruitless assaults hoping to make a difference. Using her powers over the cold she tried to turn her warmer counterpart to ice, only to fail.

"If you caught me a year ago that would have worked, but I'm far too powerful now!"

Tsukune got up from knocking over Yukari and rushed at the rapidly moving water sprite, but not even his mighty punches could dent her stamina.

"Tsukune, Moka over here!" They had noticed that Rox had gotten quite a distance away from them, thinking he had a plan they ran over to him quickly, instead he just grabbed them and started spinning. Immediately they got what his idea was, they both curled into a ball to get ready for the inevitable. He stopped hard and threw the vampiric individuals at Fuu as hard as he could.

Moka extended her foot and Tsukune extended his arm, they connected!

"Agh!" She screamed, she wrapped her water limbs around Moka and Tsukune's arm and leg respectively and slammed them into the ground with a loud crash, the dust creating a cloud. A few seconds later Mizore came flying out of the cloud.

"Moka! Tsukune! Mizore!" Mizore was stopped safely by Rox catching her.

Yukari coughed, she looked up at the now clearing dust cloud, the shadowed creature before them cackled, seemingly have won this fight.

"You mustn't give up."

Yukari recognized that voice, well, it was very similar to the lady's voice from earlier.

"The light! Use the light to defeat darkness in her heart!"

"So the impersonator of Haruhi is here somewhere?" Fuu screamed.

Rox had shrunk back to normal unable to sustain his enlarged form any longer.

"The light…" Whispered the young witch. "The light!"She lifted her head remembering. She closed her eyes tightly making her wand glow with the same bright light as before and sent it at the ball of light at the unsuspecting Undine.

Somewhere deep inside Rox's heart a boy in a black coat was carrying a piece of what looked like stained glass across nothingness, upon the sky was what Rox was seeing. There was a light so bright that it blinded the poor boy causing him to trip and let the piece fly it connected perfectly into the pillar of stained glass completing it.

In the real world.

Rox's eyes widened as his hand began to glow, the light extended farther and farther until it was at least four feet away from his hand. When the light died down a key had taken its place.

"That's…"Yukari began.

"What is that? I..I don't know what that is! It terrifies me and I don't know why, get it away!"  
Rox looked from the key in his hand and then to the teenaged monster.

"Get it away from me! I'll devour you and that vile key!" she screamed

"You're goin' down!" Yelled Rox, he took the key, which felt so familiar and so right. His body moved on its own, he felt like he was moving on auto. The warmth it gave off, it felt so good. His feet took him running at the monster, his arms swung on their own, he slid the remaining distance.

He could hear a yell, turning around the darkness slowly melted away from Amano Fuu until she was just a normal Undine.

"No, NO NO NO! it's gone, the power is gone. I'M NORMAL AGAIN! I KILLED MY FRIEND FOR THIS POWER AND IT'S GONE!"

"You're a horrible monster." Tsukune started getting up.

"You kill your friends for power, you were doomed to fail." Moka got up.

"W-what're you going to do to me?"

They spun and kicked/ punched her, sending Fuu flying into a tree. Upon her defeat the key in Rox's hand vanished in a puff of light.

"is it over?" Mizore had finally got back up

"Yeah, it's over" Rox smiled a bit. "Let's grab Kurumu and Gin and get out of here."

Everyone nodded, Tsukune handed Moka her Rosary, which she promptly returned to her neck returning her to her outer form, the small shadow creature, Kurosuki jumped into her arms. Rox picked up Gin, slinging him over his shoulder, Tsukune took Kurumu over his shoulder.

Everyone started to leave that is until the Mandragora started to react violently. They shook all over the place and burst open black tentacles lifted out of the opened bodies and lifted out small tree like creatures with pure yellow eyes. Upon their chests were red hearts, and a purple rosary on top of it.

"What are they?" Wondered Moka.

"They're not moving…Let's get out of here before anything happens."

Everyone agreed with Tsukune and they moved quickly out of the forest.

Fuu groaned as she regained consciousness.

"Those fools will pa…my Mandragora, you've succumbed to the darkness I see." The dark creatures slowly approached her, yellow eyes formed from the shadows, antennae melted out of the trees around her. She screamed but no one heard her.

In the nurse's, Gin and Kurumu were in bed recovering. The Succubus had finally awoken in a painful stir.

"Kurumu!" the news paper club said in unison.

"H-hey"

"You're alright. I'm glad." Moka smiled, she restrained herself from hugging the wounded teen, however Yukari had not shown the same restraint.

"ow, ow, ow not so tight." Winced Kurumu, but returned the hug all the same.

"Rest well, you can tell us what happened last night when you're better." Tsukune reassued.

Kurumu nodded.

Last night…

"Kurumu get out of here!" Gin yelled, dodging a punch aimed at the side of his head.

In shock the succubus looked around for the door and started to open it, she looked back only to dodge a water needle aimed for her head.

"NO ONE LEAVES ALIVE HAHAHAHA!" cackled Fuu

Gin let out a howl and threw her into her desk narrowly ducking under a huge wave of water that was once her arm, taking out half the room behind him, it hit Kurumu blasting her through the door, her claw breaking on the door frame from the force.

Gin looked back for a second at Kurumu worried. He was about to go to her if it wasn't for Fuu's massive water arms about to crush him. Instead he sped his way behind her and lifted her up.

"what are you doing, put me down!"  
"gladly." He had lifted her enough to suplex her into the locker denting it considerably. Not one to be beaten so easily she got up quickly and shot water needles in his direction which he easily dodged. Kurumu had finally recovered and flew through into the room and picked up the chair. She spun mid air and hit Fuu in the face knocking her clear across the room denting the wall. Kurumu had released the chair letting it hit the window cracking it.

Fuu had had enough, she transformed into full Undine and was summoning all of the water into the air and made water needles out if it and sent them flying, Gin dodged them all easily. Kurumu wasn't so fortunate; a water needle had pierced Kurumu's leg, causing her to fall. Blood spilling a bit into the carpet, with the remaining water Fuu slammed Gin into the remains of the desk he felt something be crushed beneath him. Gin groaned in his wolf from stunned from being hurt.

Taking the moment's hesitation she approached Gin ready to deal the final blow but was tackled through the window by Kurumu, unable to sustain flight she fell with Fuu to the ground the chair crumpled in front of the hole the succubus' and the undine's bodies had created.

Gin having recovered jumped down out of the window to help Kurumu get away only to barely dodge deadly water spears. Gin grabbed Kurumu's hand and took her deep into the forest.

Fuu had finally recovered and went after them, following their footsteps and their heavy breathing, she knew the only thing in here were the mandragora which she controlled with her ability to control the water within them.

Kurumu panted heavily, she crouched over holding her leg.

"How is it?"

"I'll be fine, but we have to get the others."

"I can't let you do that" Fuu grinned at them. "You've been causing a lot of hell for me. I'll enjoy crushing your bodies."

Gin vanished in front of Fuu's eyes. Pain wracked her body having a light speed fist connected with her gut.

Kurumu used this time to slash Fuu across her chest making her scream. Neither Kurumu nor Gin let up in their attack. And it seemed like they were winning.

Fuu was bleeding heavily, her limbs were numb and her ribs were broken, her stomach felt like a truck hit it.

"I've had enough of this. Now you both die." Darkness slowly enveloped the undine's body. Her eyes turned into a sharp yellow glow. She grew a bit. She cackled as she felt strength flow through her body. Gin noticed the sudden change and swiftly delivered a punch to her gut once more.

"What? Is that all you got?" Her eyes widened and she punched Gin in the same place knocking him to his knees instantly. She grabbed Kurumu by her wounded leg causing her to scream in pain. Fuu then swung the wounded succubus around her like a foxtail and slammed her into a tree letting her fall into a ditch. She lifted her arm ready to kill Gin.

"Oh…You're already dead." She said spotting the blood trickling from his mouth and the blank look in his eyes.

She looked over at Kurumu who was so bloody that Fuu could hardly make out where the wounds were.

"Pity dead already. Problem solved." She started to leave only to double over.

"They did quite a number on me. I better go heal." With that she slowly slithered away.

Gin's lifeless eyes faded back to life and the blood from his mouth faded away. The pool of blood in the ditch also faded away as Kurumu lost consciousness. Gin saw this and crawled his way over to her and sat in front of her.

"Don't worry Kurumu…I'll get us through this I promise." He whispered.

Present time…

A glass flew across a darkened room.

"What was it that defeated Fuu?" a dark voice screamed in outrage.

"It appeared to be a key"

The dark creature growled. We must be wary of this key.


End file.
